Fate
by Ateveg
Summary: OneShot" Post-Voldemort de la vida de Harry. Creo que con el titulo se puede especular mucho sobre que trata. Asi que lo voy a dejar tal cual. PD:Se trasgiverso un poco los acontecimientos narrados en el ultimo libro, pero descuiden, no son muchos


** Único capítulo **

Las imágenes iban y venían como un torbellino. Ginny, Charly, Percy, Hagrid, todos muertos. El rostro de la señora y del señor Weasley llorando. Ron y Hermione inconsolables. El profesor Lupin destrozado frente al cuerpo sin vida de Tonks.

Imágenes claras de una pesadilla, pero que eran parte de la cruda realidad.

Harry Potter secó el sudor frío de su frente y se levantó de su cama en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Las pesadillas relacionadas con los incidentes pasados seguían atormentándolo, impidiendo que ahora que ya había dejado de existir Lord Voldemort pudiera sentirse en paz.

Como había hecho en un sin número de ocasiones ya, se dirigió hacia la cocina de su casa y vertió un poco de agua en el vaso que había tomado. Y de pie en la oscuridad de su cocina se preguntaba, como lo había hecho una y otra vez, que es lo que había hecho mal. ¿Por qué ellos tenían que pagar por él? Y sus pensamientos viajaron nuevamente hacia Ginny. No había tenido tiempo para decirle cuanto la quería. Ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo para demostrárselo.

Era un completo estúpido. Lo había sido desde siempre, pero ahora podía verlo más claro. Sí solo él hubiera sido mas fuerte, más valiente, más decidido. Tal vez nadie habría tenido por que morir peleando por el "gran" Harry Potter.

Dejó el vaso que había usado, camino hacia el pasillo y pasó de largo sobre las ya incontables cartas que le escribían Ron, Hermione, y tal vez los señores Weasley y los demás. Pero ya no había necesidad de leerlas, él sabía lo que dirían.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras dispuesto a dormir por fin, pero cuando llegó a ellas una extraña puerta con unos grabados rarísimos le impidió el paso.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, se preguntó, escrutando lo que ahora tenía frente a él.

Pero, decidido a averiguar de qué se trataba aquello, giró la perilla y se adentro a la aplastante oscuridad que reinaba dentro de la puerta.

No supo que pasó primero, pero ahora estaba en una gran sala circular con una infinidad de puertas alrededor de aquella sala y, cerca de donde estaba él, una anciana estaba sentada en una antigua silla para telar.

Trastabillando, comenzó a andar en dirección de la extraña mujer que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. Y mientras se acercaba le pareció que la anciana era ciega, ya que trataba, con el tacto, de volver a colocar un gran y grueso carrilete de hilo dorado, que al parecer se había salido, en la maquina de telar.

Harry pensó que no habría problemas, pero el saber que no contaba con su varita lo hacía sentirse desprotegido y algo temeroso.

- Harry James Potter – soltó trabajosamente la vieja voz de la mujer

Harry casi dio un saltó hacia atrás cuando vio el rostro de la anciana dirigiéndose hacia el de él. El desconcertante color blanco de sus ojos, las arrugas interminables, y el ya casi nulo cabello en su cabeza la hacían lucir aterradora.

La viejilla detuvo el hilar de aquella extraña tela y justo en ese momento Harry sintió como si su estomago se fuera al suelo.

Luego, casi en cámara lenta, la anciana logró ponerse en pie y comenzó a andar en dirección de Harry.

- Es difícil caminar después de tantos años de no hacerlo – dijo entre risas, mostrando su desdentada sonrisa

Harry estaba petrificado, el espectáculo que estaba presenciando lo tenía completamente pasmado. Sus piernas le exigían correr en dirección de la puerta que le había permitido llegar a ahí, pero él no podía reaccionar.

- ¿No dices nada? Eso me hace sentir algo decepcionada

- ¿Q-Qui-Quien es us-usted?

- Eso sí que me hace sentir triste – pero Harry no dijo nada – Todo este tiempo he estado a tu lado. ¿Y no sabes quien soy? – continuó, mirando fijamente el rostro de Harry, que ahora estaba bastante cerca

- ¿Qué yo la conozco? – aquel comentario había logrado que Harry recobrará un poco la compostura. Y ahora sí que estaba interesado

- Cuando Lord Voldemort atacó a tu familia, yo te salvé. Cuando Quirrell intentó asesinarte, yo te salvé. Cuando el basilisco casi termina con tu vida, yo te salvé. ¿Quieres que siga?

- ¿Qué? Pero si estoy seguro que nadie…

- Veo que tendré que decírtelo – interrumpió, tocando con su viejo dedo índice el pecho de Harry – Soy el Destino, Harry Potter – pero él no creyó lo que estaba escuchando. Era simplemente imposible

- Parece ser que aún sigo soñando – dijo entre risas nerviosas

- Puedes creer lo que quieras. Pero dime, ¿no te gustaría dejar de sufrir por la muerte de tus amigos?

Harry casi cayó de bruces cuando la oyó decir eso, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con una fuerza desmedida.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Como lo oyes. Yo puedo hacer que regresen. Puedo lograr que sean felices.

- ¿Cómo-Cómo puede lograr que...?

- Tú tienes la respuesta Harry. Tú sabes que hacer para que todos no vuelvan a sufrir. Tú puedes logar que Molly y Arthur recuperen a sus hijos. Puedes lograr que Hagrid y Albus vuelvan a la vida

- ¿Qué?

- Recuérdalo

- ¿Por qué esta haciendo esto?

- A mí me interesan todas las personas Harry Potter – comenzó a decir, mirándolo fijamente, mientras alargaba su amarillenta y arrugada mano hacia el rostro de él – Pero tu vida me interesó más que cualquier otra.

Cuando sufrías yo también lo hacía. Cuando estabas feliz yo también lo era. Y es por eso que cuando tuve terminar con la vida de los que te rodeaban me sentí muy mal – dijo, tocando el rostro de Harry

- Y por eso permitió que yo pudiera verla

- Me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que naciste, Harry Potter. Por eso he estado más cerca de ti que de cualquier otro – dijo la anciana, retirando la mano del rostro de Harry

- ¿Entonces por que asesinó a mis amigos? – extrañamente Harry se sentía muy tranquilo

- Ese era su destino. Así como el tuyo es el de estar aquí en este momento

- Entonces ya sabe que es lo que voy a decir ¿no? No veo por que perder el tiempo. Pero solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Voldemort…?

- Sí. No existirá

Harry se había sentido aliviado con aquella respuesta, mientras recordaba aquello a lo que se refería el Destino.

Él estaba tendido en su cama cuando aquella pregunta había pasado por su mente. Había estado pensando en Ginny todo el día, y también había estado recordando a sus amigos, a Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius. Y entonces, de la nada, había surgido.

¿Y sí él no hubiera existido? ¿Todos serían felices al no tener que lidiar con él y su guerra personal con Voldemort?

- En ese caso, estoy de acuerdo

- Ven conmigo – le apremió la anciana, encaminándose hacia la máquina de telar

Harry llegó junto a la anciana hasta la máquina de telar. Y la anciana, entonces, de uno de sus bolsillos, tomó unas grandes y oxidadas tijeras y, tanteando con su mano, logro retirar del carrilete un único y delgado hilillo dorado. La habilidad con lo que lo había hecho logró impresionar a Harry. Entonces ella volvió a dirigirle la mirada, aunque Harry aún pensaba que era ciega, y sin más, corto una pequeña sección.

* * *

El expreso de Hogwarts. Las imágenes de las montañas y lagos que pasaban zumbando por las ventanillas de los compartimientos. Los pequeños estudiantes de primer año saliendo al pasillo a comprar algo del carrito de los dulces. Harry podía ver todo casi como si estuviera realmente allí.

De pronto, saliendo rápidamente por donde él estaba parado, una pequeña niña de pelo enmarañado se dirigió hacia uno de los compartimientos que había delante de él. El corazón de Harry se aceleró y se dirigió en esa misma dirección. Y cuando hubo llegado la niña ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el único ocupante que había ahí dentro.

- ¿No has visto un sapo por aquí? Un niño llamado Neville lo perdió

- No. No lo he visto – contestó el pelirrojo, ocultando la extraña masa que llevaba por almuerzo

- Ha. Gracias – dijo, y salió rápidamente de ahí

Harry no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando presenció el primer encuentro de sus amigos, sin él.

- Recuerda que ahora estarán mejor – dijo la anciana, tras la ventanilla del cuartillo, pareciendo flotar fuera del expreso

- Eso espero

La anciana, sentada frente a su maquina de hilar, se colocó a modo de collar el trozo de hilo que había cortado.

- Ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre – dijo, mientras comenzaba a pedalear, haciendo que la gran rueda frente a ella comenzará a girar nuevamente

La visión del expreso se desvaneció. Harry sintió como si flotara en un gran espacio completamente blanco, y lo último que vio fue a sus padres tendiéndole cariñosamente la mano.

**FIN**


End file.
